In industrial processes such as, for example, heat treating processes (e.g., hardening, annealing, stress relieving, normalizing, solution annealing, aging, quenching, tempering, cryogenic treating, sintering, etc.), surface treating processes (e.g., coating, plating, carburizing, decarburizing, case hardening, nitriding, oxidizing, diffusion hardening, etc.), and joining processes (e.g., brazing, diffusion bonding, and soldering, etc.), articles can be placed on or within fixtures in controlled temperature and chemical environmental enclosures such as, for example, furnaces, ovens, cryogenic baths, molten metal baths, fluidized bed reactors, quench baths, molten salt baths, pickling tanks, passivation tanks, and others. Fixtures that are resistant to elevated temperatures, and highly corrosive atmospheres and environments, and have high mechanical strength, high thermal fatigue strength, and other durability factors can be used to contain, support, and transport the articles throughout the various process(es).